Abandonné
by Gab Lamom
Summary: UA DESTIEL ! Dean est parti s'installer en Californie, Castiel, lui est resté à Chicago... Et il m'est impossible de vous en dire plus sans tout foutre en l'air... à part que Charlie aussi sera là


_**Petit OS sans prétention qui je l'espère vous plaira.**_

 _ **Un OS guimauve si vous voulez mais j'avais envie de guimauve alors je me suis fait plaisir, du coup, ouais...** **c'est une histoire OOOOOO.O.C peut-être bien oui ^o^**_

 _ **J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira quand même en tous cas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous ! :-)**_

 _ **Oh ! J'oubliais !**_

 _ **Peut-être que les plus sensibles devraient penser à se munir d'un mouchoir...**_

 _ **^^ Mais moi je dis ça je dis rien hein ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

* * *

 **Abandonné**

 _"Loin des yeux, mais ancré dans le_ _cœur_ _"_

* * *

Depuis plus d'un an maintenant, Dean avait rejoint Sam, son frère, en Californie où il vivait avec sa petite famille. Ce dernier lui avait proposé de s'associer avec lui pour créer une entreprise qui ferait à la fois location de voitures et garage et depuis, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer... enfin... en oubliant ses interminables nuits de solitude où Castiel, qui n'avait pas émit le souhait de venir avec lui et qu'il avait donc laissé derrière lui à Chicago, lui manquait tellement qu'il avait envie de rentrer... toutes les nuits, toutes !

Mais au bout d'un an, il était toujours là...

Parce que Castiel ne l'attendait plus... et il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais attendu.

Depuis son départ, il n'avait jamais plus eut signe de vie de sa part… Il n'était même pas venu lui dire au revoir à l'aéroport le jour où il monta dans l'avion pour quitter Chicago...

Pourtant, dès le premier jour, il lui avait envoyé des dizaines de messages qui étaient restés sans réponse, avant de se décider à appeler et de se rendre compte que son numéro n'était plus attribué.

Il s'était donc rabattu sur le courrier et lui avait écrit plusieurs lettres... mais elles étaient restées lettres mortes...

Castiel avait décidé de faire une croix définitive sur lui et les deux ans passés ensembles et la distance avait fait qu'il n'avait pas eut d'autre choix que de faire avec... Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé...

Mais Mon Dieu ! Même au bout d'un an, ce que ça pouvait être douloureux !

...

* * *

…

Et un jour, le téléphone sonna au garage et c'était pour lui.

« -Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il à Sam qui lui tendait le combiné.

« -Je ne sais pas... une fille… Précisa-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Fronçant le front, Dean s'assied alors dans le fauteuil de son bureau et amena le téléphone à son oreille.

« -Allô ?

« -Allô oui… Bonjour, excusez moi de vous importuner, mais vous êtes bien Dean ? Dean Winchester... de Chicago ?

« -Oui c'est moi…

« - _Oh seigneur enfin !_ Souffla-t-elle, comme soulagée. Vous imaginez pas le mal que j'ai eut à vous retrouver…

« -Mais qui êtes vous ?

« -Oh oui pardon. Je m'appelle Charlie Bradbury…

« -Charlie..

« -Je suis une amie de Castiel. Le coupa-t-elle. Il..

A l'entente de son prénom, Dean en resta bouche bée quelques secondes et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

 _Douloureux oui… Très douloureux…_

Mais le fait que les premières nouvelles de lui depuis plus d'un an viennent de quelqu'un d'autre que de Castiel lui même, ça, Dean eut du mal à l'avaler et ses paroles furent plus dures que ce qu'aurait voulu dire son cœur.

« -Oh là là, n'allez pas plus loin ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ce que vous vous apprêtez à me dire me concerne, ce qui le concerne lui, ne me concerne plus… C'est quoi ? Vous êtes son intermédiaire ? Il a pas les couilles de m'appeler lui même après avoir passé un an à faire comme si je n'existais pas ?

« - _Je...je crois que je me suis trompée, j'aurais pas dû vous appeler_ _en fait_ _..._ Dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Et Dean se mordit la lèvre, bouffé de honte et de remords immédiats.

« - _Je m'excuse de vous_ _avoir_ _dérangé._ Continua-t-elle. _J_ _e_ _ne vous ennuierai plus je…_

« - **Attendez !** Ne raccrochez pas… pardon… je m'excuse de vous avoir agressé… ça… ça fait longtemps vous savez…

« -Oui je sais.

« -Comment va-t-il ?

« -Mal… C'est pour ça que je vous cherche depuis des semaines…

« - **Quoi ?**

« -Il faut que vous veniez à Chicago.

« - **Quoi ?** Répéta-t-il.

« -Il…

« -Il est malade ?

« -Heu… non…

Et ce fut plus fort que lui, la colère dont il ignorait totalement être bouffé jusqu'ici, voulait sortir et il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses paroles.

« -Alors expliquez moi pourquoi je devrais revenir à Chicago ? Il s'est passé de moi pendant plus d'un an, il n'a pas besoin de moi, il n'a jamais eut besoin de moi !

« - _Si…_ Dit Charlie, mais Dean ne l'écoutait plus.

« -Je sais qu'il a perdu son boulot juste avant mon départ, alors c'est quoi ? **Il a besoin de fric ?** Dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil dans un mouvement de colère.

« - _Mais non…_

« -Il ne m'a pas donné signe de vie vous comprenez ? Il a tout fait ! Tout fait pour me rayer de sa vie ! Il a même changé de numéro de téléphone, il a ignoré mes lettres, il a tout fait ! Tout ! Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de revenir à Chicago parce qu'aujourd'hui il a des problèmes. Tenez ! C'est vous qui m'appelez d'ailleurs ! Pas lui !

« -Oh mon Dieu c'est pas possible, quel gâchis ! Dit-elle sidérée d'entendre ses dires.

« -Pardon ? Dit-il en se plantant devant la fenêtre, le front plissé.

« -Je crois que… Excusez moi mais vous n'avez rien compris du tout ! Vous êtes totalement à coté de la plaque !

« -Comment ça ?

« -…

« -Dite moi en quoi je suis à coté de la plaque ?

« -D'abord… D'abord il faut que vous sachiez une chose…

« -Oui…

« -Je connais Castiel depuis un an… Je l'ai rencontré exactement six jours après votre départ….

« -...

« -Il faisait nuit, j'étais dans ma voiture, je rentrais chez moi et il pleuvait des cordes, on ne voyait pratiquement rien, mais j'étais pressée de rentrer et je roulais beaucoup trop vite et.. tout à coup une silhouette est arrivée devant moi par la droite, j'ai écrasé la pédale de frein... j'ai… j'ai faillit le renverser… J'ai freiné juste à temps… Mes roues ont glissé, mais j'ai finit par m'arrêter… mais... je ne le voyais plus... j'ai eut si peur… si peur… Il s'en est fallut d'un cheveux pour qu'il passe sous mes roues…

« -… Il n'a…

« -Dean… Il s'est jeté devant ma voiture... exprès…

« - **Quoi ?** Exprès ? _Vous voulez dire…_

« -Oui, ce jour là, Castiel a voulu en finir avec la vie et j'ai faillit être l'arme avec laquelle il se serait tué.

« - _Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?_ Dit-il la gorge douloureusement serrée.

« -A cause de vous…

« -…

« -Je ne vous le dis pas pour vous faire culpabiliser, mais... vous croyez des choses fausses et… Dean... Castiel ne vous a pas laissé partir… _C'est vous qui êtes parti sans lui..._

La douleur insidieuse qui traversa la cœur de Dean à ces mots, fut la pire qu'il ait jamais ressentit de sa vie et c'est la gorge nouée qu'il répéta ces mots douloureux…

« - _Je suis parti... sans lui ?_

« -Oui… Castiel n'a pas perdu son boulot avant que vous partiez, il a démissionné…

« - _Démissionné ?_

« -...Castiel n'a pas non plus changé de numéro de téléphone, il a résilié sa ligne...

« -…

« -… il a cassé son bail, il a fait ses cartons, ses bagages... parce qu'il croyait que vous alliez lui demander de venir avec vous en Californie.. Non… Il ne le croyais même pas, il en était persuadé et…

« - _Je ne l'ai pas fait…_ Dit-il alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

« -Non…

« - _Merde_ _quel con_ _…_

« -Il ne comprenait pas vos _« Tu va me manquer »_ , vos _« J'aurais tellement aimé t'emmener avec moi »_ … il ne comprenait pas pourquoi vous lui disiez ça, il a cru que vous le faisiez marcher… ça ne pouvait être que ça, ça ne pouvait être rien d'autre que ça !… Alors, il a attendu jusqu'au dernier jour et il n'a rien dit, il ne voulait pas s'imposer, il fallait que ça vienne de vous, il ne voulait pas vous mettre le couteau sous la gorge en vous demandant s'il pouvait partir avec vous, sans avoir un doute sur le fait que vous pourriez dire « oui » alors que vous pensiez « non ». Et quand la veille de votre départ, vous l'avez quitté sur le trottoir devant chez lui, en lui disant ce terrible _« Désolé de partir si tôt, il faut que je finisse mes bagages… Tu vas_ _tellement_ _me manquer Cass, tu viens me dire au revoir à l'aéroport demain matin ? »_ Dit-elle d'une voix cynique. Ces mots qui l'ont hanté pendant des mois, ces mots qu'il répétait sans cesse, il s'est dit qu'il avait eut raison d'attendre, parce que vous ne vouliez réellement pas de lui dans vos bagages... En plus… Vous ne lui avez même pas accordé cette dernière nuit ! Même pas ! **Parce que vous deviez finir de préparer vos bagages !** Mon Dieu... **Vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'il a put ressentir** **en vous regardant partir ce soir là** **? Merde, si vous étiez monté chez lui vous auriez vu** **que ses bagages à lui étaient prêts** **!** Dit-elle en haussant la voix. ... Du coup, non, il n'est pas venu à l'aéroport le jour de votre départ, parce que ce fut le pire jour de sa vie, le premier d'une longue suite de jours, de semaines, de mois à survivre _avec un trou béant dans le_ _cœur._ Dit-elle visiblement très émue. _Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé_ _ici_ _? Vous ne vouliez vraiment pas de lui dans votre nouvelle vie ?_ Dit-elle tout bas, alors que Dean était persuadé qu'elle pleurait… tout comme lui...

« - _Mais…_ _il ne m'a rien dit et je pensais que… et il avait ses amis, sa famille, je ne pouvais pas lui demander de tout sacrifier pour moi ! Pour me suivre dans un projet dont on était même pas sûr de…_

« -Quels amis ? Le coupa-t-elle.

« -Hein ?

« -Quelle famille ?

« -…

« -Depuis que je le connais je n'ai rencontré personne. Même pendant les trois mois de dépression sévère et fulgurante, qu'il a passé en maison de repos, après qu'il ait tenté de se suicider, je n'ai vu personne ! La seule visite qu'il ait eut c'est la mienne, uniquement la mienne ! Il n'a personne !

« -Comme c'est possible ? Où sont-ils tous passés ?

« -Je ne sais pas.

« -Et… Il a été interné ?

« -Non, il a prit lui même cette décision. Comme je ne l'ai pas renversé, aucune autorité n'a été informé de ce qui s'était passé et c'était la nuit, pas de témoin, rien… C'est lui qui a décidé d'y entrer pour pouvoir se reprendre et… avoir un toit aussi… Non moi ce soir là, je n'ai pas appelé la police… Je suis juste descendue de ma voiture, il était recroquevillé devant mon pare-choc, je l'ai fait se redresser, il était trempé, frigorifié et il s'est jeté dans mes bras, il était en pleures, j'avais l'impression que sa douleur émanait de lui, elle m'a transpercé le cœur et... j'ai craqué...

« - _Cass_ _…_ Dit-il tout bas.

« -Il ne méritait vraiment pas de subir une telle violence intérieure… il est si gentil, si doux et si adorable… comment pouvait-on même penser à lui faire du mal… et je… Je vous ai détesté ! Oh oui détesté de lui avoir fait tant de mal, alors qu'il vous aimait plus que sa propre vie, qu'il était près à vous suivre jusqu'au bout du monde, aveuglément, en s'oubliant totalement pour ne se consacrer qu'à vous. Oh oui je vous ai haïs de tout mon cœur. Et je vous détestais encore avant de prendre mon téléphone pour vous appeler… Mais je me rend compte qu'en fait vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile…

« - _Vous avez raison._ Dit Dean en s'adossant au mur près de lui avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Mais lui au moins il vous a demandé de me rechercher…

« -Non.

« -Non ?

« -Non il ne sait pas… Je ne lui ai rien dit du tout à propos de mes recherches pour vous retrouver. Je n'étais pas sûr de réussir. Et puis… Depuis six mois il n'a plus jamais prononcé votre prénom... _à part la nuit… quand il dort..._

« - _Quand il dort ? Vous…_

« -Oui il vit chez moi. Il n'a plus de chez lui vous comprenez ? Et sans vrai boulot, difficile de trouver où se loger à Chicago. Il serait à la rue aujourd'hui s'il ne vivait pas chez moi, ou alors il serait quelque part dans un squat. Et franchement, vous imaginez Castiel dans la rue vous ? Ça aurait mal finit pour lui… il s'y serait fait dévoré tout cru et serait peut-être mort quand même… Alors je le garde près de moi et je prend soin de lui… en toute amitié, je précise… Et puis je ne l'entretien pas non plus, il fait des petits boulots, serveur, coursier… des petits jobs qu'il ne sont rien à coté de la place qu'il avait avant et qu'il n'a pas réussis à récupérer, mais il s'occupe un peu la tête et c'est important.

« - _Merci…_

« -Ne me remerciez pas… Moi je vous remercierai bien parce que « grâce » à vous je l'ai rencontré, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il ne me rencontre jamais, qu'il n'ai pas eut besoin de moi… ça aurait voulu dire qu'il allait bien… Mais aujourd'hui… je l'aime… il est un peu devenu comme mon frère vous voyez ? Il est si attachant… _si… je ne trouve pas les mots, il est…_

« - _Je sais..._ Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

« - _C'est_ _Castiel_ _…_

« -…

« -Mais il ne vit plus. Reprit-elle. Il y a six mois encore, je le voyais pleurer, je le voyais encore sourire parfois parce qu'il parlait beaucoup de vous… il ne souriait qu'en parlant de ses souvenirs avec vous… Et il y a eut les six mois anniversaire de votre départ et il a changé... Je crois qu'il a définitivement rayé le moindre espoir de vous revoir... et depuis cette date il n'a, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, plus jamais prononcé votre prénom... Il ne sourit plus jamais… il ne pleure plus non plus… son regard est vide... il... il est comme inerte… _comme s'il était mort de l'intérieur..._ Dit-elle la gorge serrée. _Il ne parle plus beaucoup… ne sort plus dehors à part pour aller travailler_ _comme un automate_ _,_ _sinon_ _il reste des heures prostré dans un fauteuil_ _du salon_ _à regarder dehors, on dirait un petit vieux qui attend sagement sa fin…_ _et c'est peut-être ce qu'il fait, attendre la fin, parce que je suis obligée de le forcer_ _à_ _manger… je pense que tout seul il serait déjà laissé mourir de faim… là… sans un mot…_ _I_ _l n'a_ _plus_ _envie de se battre_ _et c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur… il attend..._ et j'en peux plus de le voir comme ça, ça me fait mal de le voir ainsi, silencieux, alors que je le vois hurler de douleur intérieure…. Il faut que vous veniez Dean, _il le faut_ _..._ Dit-elle tout bas.

Dean en resta muet, sa douleur était telle, sa gorge si serré, que plus un son ne passait ses lèvres.

Et puis… elle lui posa la question qui lui donna envie de hurler !

« - _Est-ce que v_ _ous l'aimez ?_

« - _Oh oui je l'aime… Je l'aime à en crever !_ Dit-il le visage inondé de larmes.

« -Alors venez le chercher…

.

* * *

.

Quatre jours plus tard, Dean atterrit à l'aéroport de Chicago et se mit à la recherche d'un chapeau jaune vif, que Charlie devait porter pour qu'il la retrouve plus aisément et ce fut effectivement avec facilité qu'il l'identifia dans la foule.

…

« -Joli chapeau… Charlie ?

« -Dean ?

Dean acquiesça.

« -Ah enfin ! Dit-elle avant de se jeter sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Puis elle le relâcha et le gifla, avant de se jeter à nouveau sur lui pour le serrer fort contre elle.

Lâchant son sac, Dean lui rendit alors son étreinte dans un sourire.

Une gifle… Lui il se serait déglingué la gueule à coups de poings…

« -Bienvenue à Chicago. Lui dit-elle à l'oreille.

« -Je ne me souvenais plus des coutumes d'accueil mais merci.

Charlie se décrocha de lui, un sourire sur les lèvres et lui défroissa sa chemise noire maladroitement.

« -Pardon… Mais vous auriez mérité pire.

« -Je suis d'accord. Dit-il dans un sourire, en lui montrant son poing.

« -On y va ?

Dean sentit alors son cœur battre un grand coup plus fort dans un sursaut et il acquiesça avant de la suivre.

…

« -Je ne lui ai pas dit que vous veniez. Dit-elle alors qu'ils montaient dans sa voiture.

« -Pourquoi ?

« -Pour lui éviter une éventuelle fausse-joie…

« -Je vous ai dit que je venais, j'aurais fait machine arrière pour rien au monde…

« -Je sais… mais imaginez un peu si votre avion s'était crashé…

« -Merci beaucoup mais non…

« -Je suis désolée mais j'ai pensé au pire, je préférais qu'il vous croit en Californie à l'oublier, que mort dans l'accident d'un avion qui vous ramenait enfin à lui… ça aurait finit de le briser, il n'aurait pas survécu à ça… Simple précaution…

« -Vous avez eut raison…

Charlie lui fit alors un grand sourire amusé.

« -Je sais ! Dit-elle. Ravie que votre avion en se soit pas crashé !

« -Et moi donc !

Ils rirent tous deux quelques secondes, puis Charlie démarra pour sortir du parking souterrain de l'aéroport et Dean souffla doucement pour calmer son cœur qui se mit tout à coup à paniquer.

...

Il avait accepté de venir…

 _Oh oui bien sûr qu'il allait venir le chercher !_

Et les quatre jours entre le coup de fil de Charlie et son vol pour Chicago furent les plus longs de sa vie, encore plus longs que cette dernière année sans lui.

.

Ils avaient parlé longtemps au téléphone après qu'il lui ait répondu que oui, il venait le chercher le plus rapidement possible.

Ils reparlèrent de la tentative de suicide de Castiel à laquelle Dean n'arrivait pas à penser sans pleurer tant il culpabilisait.

Ils reparlèrent de sa dérive, de son renfermement, de son séjour en maison de repos, de lui… Et Dean remercia cent fois Charlie d'avoir été là pour lui…

Car malgré les circonstances, Castiel était tombé sur la bonne personne, une belle personne au cœur immense qui l'avait sauvé…

Car d'après elle, vu son état, si elle l'avait abandonné là, après qu'elle ait évité de le renverser avec sa voiture, il aurait recommencé et ne se serait peut-être pas raté une seconde fois…

Et ça lui fit froid dans le dos, d'imaginer la scène où Castiel aurait attendu le passage d'un autre véhicule pour se jeter sous ses roues et se tuer.

 _Bordel de merde, il avait abandonné Castiel comme un chien, au bord de la route et il allait avoir du mal à se pardonner cette monumentale erreur… beaucoup de mal… il s'en était fallut de peu pour qu'il le perde définitivement._

Puis Charlie lui avait dit que l'essentiel dans cette histoire c'était qu'aujourd'hui il allait réparer cette erreur et qu'ils n'auraient plus qu'à reprendre leur vie et vivre heureux ensemble.

Mais pour Dean, ça ne serait pas que ça, ça ne pouvait plus être que ça...

S'il voulait toujours de lui, il passerait dorénavant sa vie à rendre celle de Castiel la plus belle possible, il ne vivrait à présent que pour lui, il s'en était fait la promesse.

Son bonheur, son bien-être, lui, lui, lui, pour le restant de sa vie.

Et l'aimer, l'aimer à en perdre la raison, parce que c'était ainsi que Castiel l'aimait lui. Et il n'aurait aucun effort à faire, car s'il y avait une personne qu'il aimait plus que sa vie dans ce monde, c'était Castiel… il le savait, c'était imprimé dans ses tripes.

Mais avant toute choses il devait le supplier de bien vouloir le pardonner pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait…

…

« -On arrive ! Dit Charlie, le faisant sursauter, tant il était plongé dans ses pensées.

Ils firent alors les quelques mètres qui restaient et la jeune femme se gara le long du trottoir.

« -Voilà les clefs ! Lui dit-elle en brandissant son trousseau devant ses yeux. C'est celle là !

« -Vous ne venez pas ?

« -Non, je vous laisse tous les deux, je vais aller squatter chez une amie, je reviendrai demain, ça vous laissera du temps pour vous retrouver.

« -OK… merci pour tout Charlie…

« -Pas de merci, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu permets que je te tutoie ?

Dean acquiesça dans un sourire.

« -Donc c'est cette clef et mon appartement est le quarante-huit, au quatrième étage.

« -D'accord, quarante-huit.

« -Et… tu le trouvera dans le salon, dans le fauteuil, devant la fenêtre à mon avis, _comme d'habitude._ Lui dit-elle dans un sourire contrit.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre, le regard peiné et Charlie posa sa main sur sa joue.

« _-Tu es là pour le sortir de ce fauteuil n'est-ce pas ?_ Dit-elle en caressant sa pommette de son pouce. Alors vas-y ! Demande lui pardon, dis lui que tu l'aimes, dis lui tout ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre… Mais évitez de faire des bébés sur mon canapé tout neuf OK ?

Dean sourit, amusé.

Cette fille était complètement dingue en fait ! Non ?

« -OK ! Pas de bébé sur le canapé, je note. Dit-il.

« -Il y a intérêt ! Dit-elle en lui tapotant la joue. Allez file !

Dean acquiesça.

Elle savait vraiment y faire pour vous faire penser à autre chose cette nana et il se dit que Castiel ne devait pas perdre cette amitié précieuse.

Puis finalement, il descendit de la voiture, Charlie fila et il s'engouffra dans l'immeuble où il prit l'ascenseur.

Arrivé au quatrième, un bruit assourdissant l'immobilisa une seconde devant le numéro quarante-huit. C'était son cœur qui lui faisait savoir qu'il était bel et bien là, complètement fou de retrouver cet être qui lui avait tant manqué.

…

Soufflant encore quelques secondes pour vraiment reprendre son calme, Dean inséra ensuite la fine clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

Le silence qui y régnait aurait tout de suite fait pensé à n'importe qui que les lieux étaient déserts, alors qu'il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un et ça lui fit mal…

Refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, il ôta ensuite sa veste dans l'entrée avant de souffler à nouveau une seconde et d'avancer dans le couloir.

Et quand il arriva à l'entrée du salon, il le vit tout de suite.

Castiel était effectivement assis dans un fauteuil tourné quelque peu vers la gauche, vers la fenêtre qui lui offrait une vue imprenable sur la cime des grands arbres plantés le long de l'immeuble et le ciel… Une vue imprenable sur rien et ça lui serra douloureusement le cœur de penser que Castiel passait son temps fixé sur rien d'autre que sur quelques feuilles et d'éventuels nuages de passage.

Faisant ensuite quelques pas dans le salon dans sa direction, il s'arrêta encore une seconde pour le regarder maintenant qu'il le voyait mieux.

Sa tête dépassait au dessus du dossier du fauteuil, il était assis bien droit, mais les épaules affaissées et ses mains sur ses cuisses étaient la seule chose qui bougeait dans cette scène figée… Elles étaient presque jointes et son pouce gauche triturait doucement le dos de son autre pouce…

Et Dean serra nerveusement les dents.

Où était l'homme plein de vie au sourire perpétuel, l'homme à la joie de vivre presque enfantine parfois et qui pouvait sembler déplacée dans certaines circonstances, mais qu'on lui pardonnait systématiquement, parce qu'il ne voulait que rendre certains moments meilleurs comme… comme le faisait Charlie… Vous faire sourire quand vous êtes triste… ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux là, ils étaient pareils… Ironie du sort, Castiel avait eut besoin d'une personne telle que lui pour pour continuer de vivre… Seulement elle l'avait empêché de commettre l'irréparable, ce qui était déjà tout, mais elle n'avait pas réussit à lui redonner le sourire et aujourd'hui Castiel était là, tel une pauvre créature vidée de toute joie de vivre.

Il l'avait bel et bien brisé.

…

Sentant ses yeux s'embuer, Dean cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour se contenir, il fallait qu'il se contienne un minimum, tout du moins pour le moment.

Et c'est dans un élan qu'il ne refréna pas pour ne pas se pétrifier là, qu'il fit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore de Castiel.

…

* * *

…

 _Trois cent quatre-vingt dix-huit jours…_

 _Ça fait aujourd'hui trois cent quatre-vingt dix-huit jours que Dean l'a abandonné sur le bord de la route de sa vie, avant de prendre un nouveau tournant et Castiel ne peut pas l'oublier..._

 _Il se sent comme un chien dont le maître est parti… inutile, vide, seul et tout comme ces chiens, il se laisserait bien mourir de faim, là, doucement… Mais Charlie veille au grain et il mange… Il ne veut pas la blesser…_

 _Pourtant il aimerait tant ne plus ressentir cette douleur perpétuelle qui refuse de quitter son âme chiffonnée et inutile. Il aimerait tant ne plus le voir en rêve, il aimerait tant arrêter de croire qu'il lui reste une infime once d'espoir que Dean pense à lui... parfois, cet espoir qu'un jour il viendrait le chercher, cet espoir qui fait qu'il l'attend…_

 _Car il l'attend…_

 _Jour après jour il l'attend sagement ici… pour rien… Parce que Dean ne pourrait pas le retrouver ici ! Personne ne sait où il se trouve, sa famille, ses amis, le croient tous parti en Californie avec lui…_

 _Mais il attend quand même._

 _C'est tout ce qu'il a, c'est tout ce qui lui reste de lui… Cette once d'espoir utopique… Cette once d'espoir qui entretient sa mémoire et fige le visage de Dean dans son esprit aussi nettement que s'il l'avait vu la veille… Ce qui est un peu vrai en somme… Dean est parti et il a arrêté de vivre… le temps s'est arrêté, même s'il file vicieusement à une vitesse folle autour de lui._

 _Mais il l'imagine…_

 _Et il se voit, là, assit dans ce fauteuil à regarder les nuages courir à travers le ciel… il se voit et il arrive… enfin… Dean…_

 _Il le voit rentrer dans le salon dans son dos, il le voit avancer d'un pas hésitant vers lui en se mordillant la lèvre… ses lèvres qu'il aime tant et qui lui manquent elles aussi… Il le voit ensuite finir de franchir la distance qui le sépare de lui…Dean glisse sa main droite dans ses cheveux, sur le haut de sa nuque, car Dean sait que c'est une caresse qu'il apprécie particulièrement. Puis sa main gauche glisse sur la sienne, sur sa cuisse, ses doigts s'entrecroisent aux siens et c'est un bonheur sans nom.. Dean est venu le chercher… enfin... Et la bande se rembobine et la scène recommence._

 _Le moindre son dans l'appartement fait d'ailleurs voleter son imagination dans tous les sens et provoque des variations dans le scénario, mais au final, c'est toujours la même chose... Dean est enfin venu le chercher et le film s'arrête pour reprendre du début._

 _Trois cent quatre-vingts dix-huit jours… Bientôt quatre-cent…_

 _« Il ne viendra plus maintenant » Se dit-il, une larme coulant sur sa joue alors que son esprit rembobinait une énième fois le film pour recommencer à zéro._

…

* * *

…

Une fois, juste derrière Castiel, Dean faufila sa main dans ses cheveux, à l'arrière de sa tête, caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts pour ne pas l'effrayer, alors qu'il se penchait au dessus de son épaule pour faire glisser sa main gauche sur la sienne, entrecroisant ses doigts aux siens, respirant l'odeur de sa peau qui lui avait tant manqué.

Et Castiel qui baissa la tête sur leurs mains sur sa cuisse, lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur qui lui arracha le cœur, avant de se mettre à pleurer silencieusement…

…

* * *

…

Son imagination lui jouait des tours à présent…

Le film de ses pensées n'avait jamais été si réel et ça lui fit tellement mal tout à coup d'être aussi pathétique, qu'il ne put se retenir d'en pleurer de dépit et de désespoir.

Pourtant… Quelque chose était étrange…

Il resserra les doigts de sa main gauche pour se saisir de cette illusion et… Illusion ?

…

Dean répondit alors à l'étreinte de ses doigts et Castiel en suffoqua…

Que se passait-il ? Avait-il totalement perdu l'esprit soudainement ?

Puis, une chaleur couvrant sa peau, une présence et tout à coup un souffle près de son oreille…

« _-C'est moi Castiel…_

Son cœur qui explose au son de sa voix, le choc.

Et Castiel craqua… la première fois depuis de longs mois à se contenir, fondant violemment en larmes.

La tête baissée, sa main droite cachant son visage tandis que la gauche serrait la main de Dean comme pour l'empêcher de repartir, Castiel pleurait, envahit par un monumental soulagement bienfaisant, mais douloureux pour son cœur qui venait de se remettre en route, après plus d'un an d'enfermement dans une boite trop petite pour lui et qui le compressait atrocement jour après jour.

Dean contourna alors le fauteuil précipitamment, sa main droite restant accrochée à son cou, tandis que l'autre était prisonnière de celle de Castiel et se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui, posant sa tête contre la sienne.

« - _Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé Castiel…_ Répéta-t-il. _Je te demande pardon, pardon Cass, je t'aime tellement… tellement…_ Dit-il alors qu'il ne retenait plus ses propres sanglots, plus la moindre larme.

Décrochant sa main de la sienne, Castiel se redressa alors tout à coup et se jeta à genoux sur le sol, se retrouvant ainsi entre ceux de Dean, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, son corps serré contre le sien, le nez enfouit près de son oreille, pleurant tout son saoul d'enfin le retrouver.

Et quand Dean enroula ses bras autour de lui, Castiel eut l'impression de sentir la lourdeur noire qui emplissait son corps depuis des mois, s'envoler, le rendant plus léger et apaisé… Les bras de Dean lui enserraient le corps… il était là… enfin… et c'était bon à en hurler de bonheur.

…

Et ils restèrent ainsi un moment, profitant de cette étreinte réparatrice qui leur faisait du bien à l'âme et au cœur.

...

« - _Je t'ai attendu pendant si longtemps…_ Finit par dire Castiel, la voix éraillée.

« - _Je sais… je te demande pardon, je ne voulais pas… je ne savais pas que… Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir abandonné Cass…_ Dit-il en le serrant plus fort. _Je t'aime Castiel, je t'aime et je ne te laisserai plus jamais… plus jamais, je te le promet…_

Puis Castiel redressa la tête, alors que Dean en faisait de même et ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant de brusquement et simultanément, unir leurs bouches dans un baiser violent qui les fit s'agripper l'un à l'autre plus férocement encore, le corps couvert de frissons.

Pris d'une frénésie qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas le moins du monde, ils furent bientôt traversés d'une euphorie puissante qui les enivra de bonheur.

Et ils s'embrassaient, s'embrassaient, c'était bon, c'était jouissif d'enfin avoir droit à cette overdose de plaisir après un si long manque et leurs grognements, leurs soupirs, leurs mains qui se touchaient, c'était violent, presque indécent, mais ils en avaient besoin. Ils revivaient enfin… tous les deux...

Puis Castiel plaçant ses mains de chaque coté du visage de Dean, il s'arracha à sa bouche.

Ils étaient essoufflés, tremblants, leurs cœurs battaient comme des fous et ils se sourirent.

« - _Tu es là... tu es là… Comment ? Comment c'est possible tu… Comment tu m'as trouvé, personne ne sait où je suis… ils me croient tous en Californie avec toi je… C'est impossible que tu sois là..._ Dit Castiel en posant son front contre le sien.

« - _Charlie…_

« - _Quoi ?_

« - _Charlie m'a trouvé.. On a parlé de … de toi, elle.. elle a ba_ _layé_ _d'un revers de la main toutes les conneries que j'avais dans la tête et je suis venu tout de suite…_

« - _Elle t'a tout dit..._ Dit-il en baissant la tête.

« - _Oui…_

« - _Je suis dé_ _s_ _olé…_

« - _Cass…_

« - _Tu m'avais abandonné, j'avais tout perdu, j'avais plus rien, j'ai rien compris, je… j'avais trop mal, j'en pouvais plus et tu n'étais pas là et… C'était si douloureux… je ne savais plus quoi faire et… et je me suis perdu..._ _sans toi je ne savais plus comment vivre_ _…_

« - _Castiel…_ Dit Dean en lui faisant redresser la tête doucement, ses doigts effaçant ses nouvelles larmes, alors qu'une goutte coulait sur sa propre joue. _Bordel Cass j'aimerais tant revenir en arrière et ne pas me comporter comme un_ _con_ _, j'ai rien vu, rien… je suis tellement désolé…_ Dit-il en posant son front contre son épaule. _Pardonne moi_ _Castiel_ _, je ne voulais pas t'abandonner._ Dit-il en pleures, dévoré de culpabilité.

« - _Dean…_

Glissant sa main sur sa nuque, Castiel inclina la tête pour la poser contre la sienne.

Les yeux clos, il ne dit rien, se contentant de caresser le bout de ses doigts contre sa peau.

Et le cœur serré, il se dit qu'ils avaient tous les deux été des cons, que s'ils s'étaient parlé… s'ils s'étaient parlé, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé…

…

« - _Tu m'emmènes avec toi ?_ Demanda-t-il alors, des trémolos dans la voix de ne pas avoir prononcé cette phrase si simple, un an plus tôt.

Dean releva la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres malgré la peine qui voilait ses yeux.

« - _Oui… je t'emmène avec moi, il est hors de question que je reparte sans toi._

Castiel sourit, les yeux brillants.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire tant il était heureux.

Puis posant délicatement ses doigts sur le visage de Dean qui le dévorait des yeux, Castiel redessina les contours de son visage, caressant sa peau de la pulpe de ses doigts, réapprenant ses traits avec délicatesse, avant de se rapprocher de lui pour déposer sa bouche sur la sienne dans un baiser léger.

« - _Tu m'as tellement manqué…_ Dit-il dans un souffle contre ses lèvres, avant d'y faufiler lentement sa langue.

L'entourant des ses bras, ses mains remontant dans le haut de son dos, Dean répondit alors à son baiser, soudainement envahit par quelque chose qui n'avait pas possédé son corps depuis bien longtemps. Et il comprit vite qu'il en était de même pour Castiel, quand il le sentit onduler contre lui pour mouler un peu plus étroitement son corps au sien et qu'un soupire très particulier et qu'il reconnu très bien, lui échappa.

Bordel, prit dans ses tourments, il n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'à présent … Mais maintenant…

Enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, Castiel déplaça ensuite ses genoux d'entre les jambes de Dean pour les placer de chaque coté de lui afin de le surplombé plus confortablement, avant d'amplifier leur baiser d'une manière qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ses envies.

Dean fit alors descendre ses mains tout le long de son dos jusqu'à ses hanches pour les faire remonter immédiatement sous son pull et Castiel qui en trembla sous ses mains, interrompit leur baiser dans un souffle.

« - _Dean…_ Gémit-il, seulement, comme s'il n'osait pas formuler son désir de lui.

« - _Moi aussi._ Dit Dean dans un sourire, ses mains caressant ses flancs.

Castiel lui sourit alors, en rougissant, gêné.

« - _Par contre_. Reprit Dean dans un sourire en coin. _Ton amie a dit « On ne fait pas de_ _bébé_ _dans mon canapé neuf ! »…_

Et Castiel rit… un petit rire qui fit chaud au cœur de Dean, c'était si doux à entendre….

« - _C'est_ _tout_ _elle_ _ce genre de_ _réflexion._ Dit-il d'un air emplit de tendresse. _Matérialiste et superficielle_ _à_ _des_ _moments_ _, mais un_ _cœur_ _trop grand pour elle, qu'elle partage sans compter…_

Dean sourit, ce cœur trop grand pour elle, faisait qu'il était là aujourd'hui et Castiel aussi… Et il ne l'en remercierait jamais assez.

« - _Viens._ Dit Castiel en se dégageant de lui pour se lever avant de l'aider à se relever du sol à son tour en le tirant pas la main.

Puis, ne lâchant pas sa main, Castiel entraîna Dean à travers le salon, quittant la pièce, avant de le guider... vers sa chambre.

…

Et ils passèrent les heures suivantes à se redécouvrir, se rendant compte qu'il ne s'étaient pas oubliés et se connaissaient encore par cœur.

Et il s'aimèrent, parlèrent, pleurèrent, aussi, parfois, avant de s'aimer à nouveau, réparant leurs blessures à coups de _« je t'aime »_ qui sortaient de leurs cœurs remis à neuf, mais qui n'oublieraient jamais cette douleur atroce qui les avait mit à l'agonie.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés…

Et une chose était sûre aujourd'hui… ils ne se sépareraient plus jamais… JAMAIS !

.

.

FIN


End file.
